


Commemoration

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Honestly I hate tags, Memories, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: After 19 years Harry and his family are in Hogwarts to remember the Battle.





	Commemoration

There were lots of guests who entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Everyone tried to find a seat. Only a middle age messy black-haired man and a young blue-haired adult decided to stay back and sneak out for a few minutes  
Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin walked hand in hand to the Memorial wall of Hogwarts, where they remembered who lost their lives in the battle. Teddy was no longer a kid. He was officially an adult, but no matter how old he was, he always came here holding Harry's hand. Just like the first time when his godfather brought him here and told how wonderful his parents were. These paintings don't move, but sometimes Teddy wished he could talk to his father.

“I’m proud that you are my parents. I hope I didn’t disappoint you.

“They are proud of you Teddy, I’m sure about that” smiled Harry and he hugged the young one. There were only seventeen years between them, it wasn’t too much, but Harry was everything that Teddy has ever dreamed. He was his friend, his brother, godfather and a father figure. And Harry did everything to Teddy, so did not suffer from lack of love.

They walked forward when Harry saw Dennis Creevey, who was standing in front of his brother’s picture.

“Dennis.”

“Ohh. Hello Harry.”

They never talk too much. They didn’t really know what to say each other. Harry still blamed himself for Colin’s death, and Dennis blamed himself.

“I wish I was with him. If I fought, maybe he would be still alive.”

“Or we would have lost you too. You were too young and too inexperienced, like him. He shouldn’t have been there. It's not your fault, Dennis.”

“I know, and it isn't yours neither. You know that I don’t blame you for my brother’s death.”

“I know.”

It was a dialogue that they played every year. In 19 years, every time they told this to each other, and they know that the other needed to hear it. Harry took a photo out of his pocket. In the picture, Ron was puking slugs, and Harry tried to get up his friend from the ground. The picture was made by Colin, along with many others. Thanks to Colin, Harry has pictures of himself from his school years. After the war he collected all of them, he signed it and brought them here to give it to Dennis. He smiled when he looked at the pic. 'To my most enthusiastic fan. With Love: Harry Potter' Dennis always hid the pictures in a secret box at his brother’s grave, and he hopes that Colin could see them. The two men shook hands, and Harry walked further.

"Do you think they see that we coming here every year?" asked Teddy quietly.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'd like to believe it. Sometimes I imagine they are sitting on a huge cloud and watching us."

"I hope they're not always watching," said George Weasley laughing "I don't want to imagine what they could see when you and Victoire hide at the back of the garden."

Teddy blushed, low his head down and muttered, "We didn't do anything."

" Just kidding, kiddo!" George laughed "Hi Harry. I haven't seen you a long ago. I sadly heard that you banned the boys out from the shop."

George needed almost two years to laugh again. Everyone who sees him says that he is now over of his brother, but Harry knows that he will never. Lose a friend is a terrible thing. Losing a parent or sibling is worse. But losing your twin... Harry had no idea how he managed to pull himself together, but he did. Now he laughs and joking again. At the night of the battle, Harry left the resurrection stone in the Forbidden Forest; thought there would be the best. In the first two years after the battle, he played the idea to search it. He wanted to give a chance to the twins so that they could say goodbye. But he realised that George would only move on if he let his bother go. It was terrible to watch him suffer because he was suffering too, but he stayed strong. The stone is still in the woods somewhere.

A lovely red-haired girl pulled George's robe.

"Hi, Rosie. Where are your parents?"

"Behind you," answered Ron.

He was standing hand in hand with Hermione. She made a beautiful wreath with lots of blue iris. The Iris mean friendship, courage, wisdom and honourable. The wreath was decorated with a white bow, and there was a written on it: From Won-Won. Sometimes Hermione felt guilty when she remembered that there was a time when she wished Lavender would disappear from the earth. Harry handed a handkerchief so she could wipe her tears away. Ron hugged his wife.

Harry looked around the room, where he noticed that his middle child, who looked up shyly one of the paintings. Harry followed his son's gaze and shuddered as he looked into those dark eyes. He walked through the room, and he kneeled down next to his son.

"Severus Snape, Potion Master," Albus read the nameplate "Did I get my name after him?"

"Yes, Albus."

"I will never have that stern look."

"I hope so because it still makes me shiver" Harry smiled at him. Sometimes he almost heard how his Potion Professor shouts: Potter! Detention! Upstairs in the Headmaster office, there's a magical painting about the man. If he wants he could talk to him, but he knows that death doesn't change people. Snape would be as rude and unfair as he was in his life. At the first anniversary of the victory he sneaked up to the headmaster office to speak with him, but Snape was "sleeping". Back then he was angry that the man didn't want to speak with him.

"Daddy" Albus' voice brought him back from his thoughts "I want to be as good in potions as him. And when I grow up, I wanna be as brave as you and him." Harry smiled at his son and hugged him.

"And I will be very proud of you, son."

"The commemoration is about to begin," said Ginny. She guided everyone in the Great Hall. The line was closed by Harry, who looked back to the memorial wall from the door. He looked at the painting once again. Too many have died in this meaningless war. Too many have sacrificed their lives for a better future that they could not see.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and looked back to the room where his family was. James and Albus were entertaining Lily, and the little girl laughed loudly in the room. Some of them gave her a dirty look. Many people think it's impolite to laugh an event like this. They are who do not understand. Because today we remembered those who gave us the opportunity to laugh freely.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a kind of idea what I had... English is not my mother tongue and I wrote this at my workplace so I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes. Be nice to me. :)


End file.
